Atticus Jackson
Atticus Jackson '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S6E24's "Lost". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 6 ** Episode 24 *** "Lost" * Season 7 ** Episode 2 *** "Soundman" ** Episode 3 *** "She's Waiting in the Reflection" ** Episode 6 *** "Ten-Twenty" ** Episode 13 *** "The Devil's Toybox" ** Episode 14 *** "The Silent Treatment" ** Episode 15 *** "Eating the Machine" ** Episode 18 *** "My Little Sister" ** Episode 20 *** "Perfection" *** "The Psycho from Sophomore Year" *** "Stolen Tongues: Part 3" ** Episode 24 *** "Fairweather Nightmares" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" * Season 8 ** Episode 2 *** "Video Footage" ** Episode 3 *** "The Nuclear Incident on Bumblebee Lane" ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "The Best Candy in Beverly Valley" *** "The Dancing Dead" ** Episode 5 *** "Hand of Glory" *** "We Call Them Flesh Clowns" ** Episode 6 *** "A Haunted House" *** "Halloween Under the Irish Cultural Center" ** Episode 7 *** "I Have One Daughter" ** Episode 8 *** "Mr. Thompson" *** "Obsidian" ** Episode 9 *** "Snow Witch of Schuykill" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "Let Nothing You Dismay" ** Episode 12 *** "The Unknown Hiker" ** Episode 14 *** "Flight 43" ** Episode 16 *** "Passit, Florida" ** Episode 17 *** "A Quick Confession Before I Flee the Country" ** Episode 18 *** "Ouroboros" *** "There's Something Out on Old 16" ** Episode 19 ***"A Party in a Church" ***"Even Demons Need to Study" ***'"Putting Lipstick on a Pig"' **'Episode 20' ***"The Road to Hell is Paved in EnduroFlex Heavy Duty Asphalt" ***'"It Was Called the Hating Tree"' **'Episode 21' ***'"Chuck Came Back Wrong"' ***"Double Bass Kick" **'Episode 22' ***'"The Neighbor"' **'Episode 23' ***"The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir" **'Episode 24' ***"The Town I Grew Up in Was Torn Apart by a Serial Killer" **'Episode 25' ***"My Dad Finally Told Me What Happened That Day" *'Season 9' **'Episode 1' ***'"Birch Faces"' **'Episode 2' ***"Don't Go Camping Alone, Ever" **'Episode 3' ***"Garbage" **'Episode 4' ***"The Capacity for Evil" **'Episode 5' ***"I've Been on This Train Forever" **'Episode 6' ***"Change" ***"The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir - Part 2" **'Episode 10' ***'"Tryin to Remember a Pop Song"' **'Episode 11' ***"The Parasite" **'Episode 12' ***"A Faint Pink Scar" ***"I Listen to the Ground Scream" ***"There's Something Underneath Southern Utah" **'Episode 13' ***"My Name is Jake, and I'm an Alcoholic" **'Episode 14' ***"They Stalk the Thicket" **'Episode 16' ***"I am an Exterminator in a College Town" **'Episode 17' ***"When the Clock Stops" ***"What Came After the Accident" ***"The Hour of Our Death" **'Episode 18' ***"The Kings Inn Motel" ***"Gateway into Dreams" **'Episode 20' ***'"Have You Ever Been to Bunnyman Bridge?"' ***"The Ashland Police Department's Evidence Locker" **'Episode 22' ***"Arkansas Sleep Experiment" **'Episode 23' ***[["The Door in the Middle of the Woods"|'"The Door in the Middle of the Woods"']] **'Episode 24' ***"Making Deals with Devils" **'Episode 25' ***"The Hidden Webpage" **'Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2017 (Free Version)' ***"Ghost Lights" ***"Bottom of the Barrel" *'Season 10' **'Episode 1' ***"The Whistling Girl" **'Episode 2' ***"Gehenna" **'Episode 3' ***"The Good People of a Good Town" ***'"What Was in the Attic"' **'Episode 4' ***"And Out of Place Artefact at Toltec Site Three" ***"After the Curtain Called" **'Episode 5' ***"Ice Cream in the Dark" ***"The Hum" **'Episode 6' ***"Shelter from the Storm" ***"The Black Square" **'Episode 7: Christmas 2017' ***'"The Carolers"' ***"Underneath the Mistletoe" ***"I Still Believe in Santa Claus" ***"Christmas with Mr. Strings" **'Episode 8' ***"What they Deserved" **'Episode 10' ***"The Cold Grip of Death" **'Episode 12' ***"My Anime Body Pillow" ***'"Sky Turns Red"' **'Bonus Episode #2: Valentine's Day 2018' ***"What Happens When the Stars Go Out" **'Episode 13' ***"The Great White" **'Episode 14' ***'"Incomprehensible"' **'Episode 15' ***"I Can't Let My Friends Leave the Mine" **'Episode 16' ***"The Dumpster Ghosts" ***"The Black Square is Growing" **'Episode 17' ***"There Was a Little Girl" ***"Look Up, See Through" ***"The Haunted Items Business is Closed" **'Episode 18' ***"500 Yards" ***"Honeymoon Videos" **'Episode 19' ***"The Eastwoods" **'Bonus Episode #4' ***"Escape the Dungeon" **'Episode 22' ***"The Price of Truth" **'Episode 23' ***"Dusk on Old Arcadia" *'Season 11' **'Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary' ***'"My Daughter is Sensitive"' **'Episode 3' ***'"Warning Cry"' **'Episode 4' ***"Mr. Clacky-Teeth" **'Episode 6' ***'"Good Strawberries"' ***"It Came Out of the Rain" **'Episode 7' ***"The Start of a Haunting" **'Episode 8' ***"Tales of the Backroads" ***"Reel to Real" **'Episode 9' ***"The Trees Are Not What They Seem" **'Episode 11' ***"HGH" ***"Creeping Eyes" **'Episode 13' ***'"In Between the Dry Heaves"' **'Episode 14' ***"The Daredevil of Catoctin Creek" ***"The Stall" **'Episode 15' ***[["Emily's Alone"|'"Emily's Alone"']] **'Episode 16' ***"The Open Secret of East Hall" **'Episode 17' ***"Dead Air" **'Episode 18' ***[["Pet Sitting"|'"Pet Sitting"']] **'Episode 19' ***"Lost" ***"The Curse of the Gilded Echo Part 2: The Body Lies" ***'"My Worst Pizza Delivery"' **'Episode 20' ***"Curse of the Gilded Echo Part 3: The Queen in Ivory" ***"An App Called "How Will You Die?"" **'Episode 21' ***'"The Long Fingers"' **'Episode 23' ***"The Summer Solstice" **'Episode 24' ***"Beyond Vantablack" ***'"The Attic Angel"' **'Episode 25' ***"The Public Domain" **'Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9' ***'"Hector"' *'Season 12' **'Episode 1' ***"Unknown Horror" ***'"A Walkthrough of Sonic the Hedgehog 2"' **'Episode 2' ***"The Dead of Night" **'Episode 4' ***"My Pet Monster" ***"Dirt" **'Episode 5' ***'"The Wall of Smiles"' **'Episode 6' ***[["How to Summon the Butter Street Hitchhiker"|'"How to Summon the Butter Street Hitchhiker"']] ***"Prom Dresses" **'Episode 7' ***"The Hole in the Wall" **'Episode 8' ***"Luminescence" ***"Stories From Lighthouse Keepers" **'Episode 9' ***"The Island" ***"The Beach" **'Episode 10' ***"Far and Wee" **'Episode 11' ***'"Rolling Meadows"' **'Episode 12' ***'"Fresh Meat"' **'Episode 14' ***"End Zone" ***"Dumping a Body" **'Episode 15' ***"The Nope Game" ***"Heart of Stone" ***'"Through the Whorley Tunnel"' **'Episode 16' ***"The Town Without Sound" **'Episode 17' ***"Clinical Trial"